Our Love Story
by DancingMegalon
Summary: Cerita tentang 3 One-Shot Berbeda Mau banget tau? Cek lah! Ripiu deh kalo perlu #BaDumTass/WARNING: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC, dsb/Cover not by me/UPDATEE! TO THE EXTREME(?)/
1. Carried Away

Our Love Story

Yahoo~~ Akeru is Here!  
Fanfic 3 One-shot berbeda 8D #BaDumTass  
Tapi daku juga bingung sama Pairingnya #digebukin  
Tapi untuk Chapter pertama, biarlah LamPin merajai! LOLOLOLOL #Sudasetop

Disclaimer: KHR! © Amano Akira

Rated: T for Safety

Pairing: TYL!LamPin slight 18TYL!Pin

WARNING: AU, Typo, OOC, gak jelas, abal, dan sebagainya

Note: Saya mohon... Saya butuh kritik, dan Author(?) yg bersedia membantu Proyek fanfic saya yg sebelumnya, terima kasih.

Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kalian sambil denger lagu:  
Carried Away - Passion Pit

* * *

**Carried Away**

* * *

"I-Pin! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Lambo kepada I-Pin.

I-Pin hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia bahkan tidak melirik atau menengok ke arah Lambo.

Lambo yang bingung dengan kelakuan I-Pin terus menerus bertanya. I-Pin yang terus menerus mendengar pertanyaan Lambo pun kesal, ia lalu pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Lambo yang masih kebingungan.

I-Pin lalu menelusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai dengan murid-murid sekolah. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang... Pasti ia mempunyai alasan, kenapa dia mengacangi Lambo terus.

Kejadian tersebut terjadi... Kejadian yang membuatnya marah kepada Lambo...

Seminggu yang lalu...

* * *

**Flashback: On**

* * *

"Suka! Aku suka dengan Lambo!" seru seorang gadis kepada Lambo.

Kelas memang sudah sepi... Bahkan sepertinya hanya tinggal gadis itu dan Lambo yang ada di kelas ini.

Tapi, mereka tak sadar, bahwa I-Pin juga ada disana... I-Pin hanya berdiri di luar kelas. Walau ia berdiri di luar kelas... Kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis tersebut sangat jelas ditelinga I-Pin.

Dan I-Pin sendiripun tidak tahu, kalau kata-kata gadis tersebut bisa membuat hatinya sakit seperti teriris.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa merima dirimu..." jawab Lambo seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa? A-Apa Lambo suka dengan orang lain?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa... Bahkan aku cukup tak peduli dengan orang yang menyukaiku atau tidak..."

I-Pin yang mendengar perkataan Lambo hanya tersentak kaget. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya memgucur dari pelupuk matanya...

I-Pin lalu berlari pergi, meninggalkan Lambo dan Gadis tersebut.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Tanpa disadari I-Pin kelas sudah berlalu... Ia lalu menelusuri Koridor yang sepi.

'Mungkin, Lambo sudah pulang lebih dulu...' pikir I-Pin.

"I-PIN!" seru Lambo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

I-Pin lalu menoleh ke belakang, ia pun mendapatkan Lambo.

"L-Lambo? Sedang apa kau?!"

"I-Pin! Kau harus jawab pertanyaanku dahulu! Kau ini kenapa sih?"  
Tanya Lambo dengan wajah khawatir.

"Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan I-Pin? Bukankah I-Pin tidak penting bagi Lambo?"

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak berbicara begitu!"

"LALU, APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'AKU CUKUP TAK PEDULI DENGAN ORANG YANG MENYUKAIKU'?!"  
Bentak I-Pin, air matanya pun menetes...

Ya, I-Pin baru menyadarinya... Bahwa ia menyukai Lambo. Teman kecilnya sejak dulu yang selalu menemaninya.

I-Pin terus menangis.

"Suka... I-Pin suka... Dengan Lambo... Bahkan I-Pin baru menyadarinya..."

Lambo yang mendengar jawaban I-Pin sekaligus pernyataan Lambo hanya tersentak kaget. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya.

Ia lalu mendekati I-Pin yang masih menangis.

"Kau tahu... Mungkin sekarang aku tidak bisa menganggap mu sebagai adik, ataupun teman..." seru Lambo.

"Tapi, sekarang... Aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasih..." Lambopun lalu memeluk I-Pin.

I-Pin yang mendengar jawaban Lambo... Hanya terkejut, sekaligus senang.

I-Pin pun membalas pelukan Lambo...

"Daisuki... Lambo..." bisik I-Pin.

* * *

**XxxXxxX**

* * *

Gimana? Gaje? Iya kan 8D gak nyambung pula sama lagunya~ Lol #digebukin  
Tapi, yah setidaknya saya sudah berusaha keras 8D (dengerin lagu nya lebih dari 10x buat dapet pencerahan)

Untuk One-Shot berikutnya tinggal ripiu, yeah~~ ewe

Salam manis nan kece, MEGALON™


	2. Can I Die?

Yoohoo~~ Megalon is Here w)/  
Hari ini... Pairnya adalah 1006 crack bgt kan? Lol ewe #digebukin

Disini pikiran gw lagi kaca ewe... Jadi, yah mungkin fic ini jadi gaje gitu /plok/

Disclaimer: KHR © Amano Akira

Rated: T for Safety

Genre: Romance tapi kayaknya lebih menjurus ke genre Friendship

Pairing: Kid!1006

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Abal, gk jelas, dsb.

Note: Mungkin Xanxus akan OOC bgt uvu jadi... Tolong jangan gebukin saya yah... /dilemparsendal/

Terinspirasi dari lagu: Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story - Cover by JubyPhonic (Original: GUMI)

* * *

**Can I Die?**

* * *

Dahulu kala... Di suatu desa, hiduplah seorang anak lelaki.  
Selama ia hidup ia selalu dianggap monster yang menjadi beban desa.

Nama anak lelaki tersebut adalah Xanxus. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan warga desa yang selalu membecinya. Tetapi, di dalam lubuk hatinya... Ia merasa kesepian dan sakit.

* * *

Bunyi riuh anak tertawa terdengar... Mereka terlihat senang bermain bola bersama, Tapi sementara itu... Xanxus hanya menatap mereka.

"Andai saja... Aku bisa bermain dengan mereka..." Bisik Xanxus pelan.

Tanpa disengaja... Bola tersebut pun terlempar ke arah Xanxus. Anak-anak tersebut pun hanya terkejut, mereka tak mungkin berani mengambilnya dari Xanxus.

Xanxus pun mengambil bolanya dan memberinya kepada salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut, ia pun berusaha tersenyum.

"HIEE?! PERGI KAU! DASAR MONSTER!"

"DASAR MENJIJIKAN!"

"MONSTER! LENYAP KAU!"

Itulah respon mereka. Mereka pun langsung pergi dan melempari Xanxus dengan batu-batu. Alhasil, Luka-luka pun muncul di tubuh Xanxus.

Tapi, bagi Xanxus luka seperti itu sudah biasa... Bahkan tak terasa sakit baginya.

Ia lalu berjalan... Ia bahkan tak tahu harus kemana ia pergi. Orang tuanya meninggalkannya, warga desa membecinya, ia bahkan tak mempunyai rumah.

Xanxus pun mengayunkan ayunan yang didudukinya.

'Apa lebih baik aku mati saja?' pikir Xanxus.

"Jika kau mati... Apa gunanya kau hidup?" Seru seseorang.

Xanxus pun terkejut, ia lalu menoleh ke sebelahnya.

Ia mendapati seorang gadis seumurannya. Gadis tersebut terus menerus mengayunkan ayunan yang dinaikinya.

"S-Sejak Kapan kau disini?!" tanya Xanxus cukup kaget.

"Sejak kau bermain ayunan disini..." Jawab Gadis tersebut dengan datar.

Xanxus pun memerhatikan gadis tersebut. Ia dapat melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Namaku Bluebell... Siapa namamu?" tanya Bluebell seraya menoleh ke arah Xanxus.

"X-Xanxus... Namaku Xanxus..."

"Xanxus? Kau pasti Xanxus yang selalu dianggap monster. Iya kan?" celetuk Bluebell.

Walau singkat, ucapan Bluebell membuat hati Xanxus sedikit tertusuk.

"Kau tahu? Kita sama..."

"Sama-sama dianggap monster, dijauhi, dan dikucilkan..." Seru Bluebell.

Xanxus hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Bluebell. Ia bahkan tak percaya... Gadis seperti Bluebell dianggap Monster.

"Saat kau berpikir 'Apa lebih baik aku mati saja' aku rasa tindakan mu salah."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Jika kau hidup di dunia ini... Pasti Kami-sama mempunya alasan mengapa kau hidup..."

Xanxus hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Bluebell.

"Kalau begitu... Untuk apa kau hidup?" tanya Xanxus. Ia lalu menatap mata bluebell.

Bluebell lalu tersenyum.

"Aku terus hidup untuk menemukan orang yang mencintaiku... Dan yang kucintai~!" Jawab Bluebell seraya mentap iris merah milik Xanxus.

Bluebell pun beranjak berdiri. Ia lalu memberi tangannya ke arah Xanxus.

"Ayo. Kita pergi..."  
Seru Bluebell.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mencari kebahagiaan dan hidup baru..."

Bluebell lalu berlari seraya menarik tangan Xanxus.

* * *

XxxXxxX

* * *

Yosshaa! Selesai juga deh =w=")a agak capek sih... ( lagi lagi denger lagunya ampe 10x lebih)  
Maaf kalo late update A)/  
Dan mungkin cerita ini bakal dibikin After Storynya... w

Jangan Lupa, Review nya~~


End file.
